Eu te amo, mas te odeio
by DaniDiggory
Summary: "Você deve sentir algum tipo de prazer doentio em me destruir, não é, Narcisa?" "Somente porque eu sinto mais prazer ainda sabendo que sou a única que pode te reerguer." Ela respondeu, sorrindo, com uma simplicidade elegante que irritava.


_I see you driving round town_

_With the girl I love_

_And I'm like_

_FUCK YOU!_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough_

_I'm like_

_FUCK YOU_

_AND FUCK HER TOO!_

_Não foi minha culpa._

Por que será que ninguém acredita quando eu digo isso?

Bom, eu confesso que na maioria das vezes é minha culpa mesmo. Mas dessa vez eu era inocente! Eu juro! A culpa era daquele imbecil e daquela _retardada _que fazem questão de passarem se esfregando na minha frente. Ah cara, na moral, que nojo! Eles dois me deixam enjoado.

O Pontas só sabe me encher também. Fica dizendo que eu estou com _ciúmes. _Ah! Como se isso fosse possível. Como se eu, Sirius Black, o Almofadinhas, o maroto mais gostoso daquela escola pudesse sentir ciúmes por causa de uma garota. Qual foi né.

_Now I know,_

_That I had to borrow_

_Beg and steal and lie and cheat_

_Trying to keep ya_

_Trying to please ya_

_Cause being in love with your ass ain't cheap_

O que acontece é bem simples: eu odeio aquele engomadinho do Lúcio Malfoy. Não pelo fato dele ser Comensal, nem nada disso. Pelo simples fato dele namorá-la. Então você pode imaginar a minha raiva quando eu vi ele enfiando aquela língua nojenta dele na garganta _dela._ Narcisa.

Quem aí acha que eu estou apaixonado pela Narcisa acertou. E quem acha que eu a odeio acertou também.

Vocês não fazem ideia do que ela faz com a cabeça de um cara. Ela te deixa doido, e isso só pra começar. Nós ficamos juntos por um bom tempo, uma grande parte da nossa adolescência, e eu não era tão galinha. Pensando bem, durante o tempo que fiquei com a Cissa, nem tive olhos para outra que não fosse ela. Também, não poderia. Ela te prende, completamente. Ela é um anjo e um demônio. Ela é problema o suficiente para uma vida inteira. Não dá nem pra você pensar em outra mulher. Uma Narcisa é tudo que um homem pode agüentar.

Ela é difícil de se agradar. Nosso relacionamento foi conturbado, cheio de altos e baixos, tinha horas que eu simplesmente queria enforcá-la! Mas eu a amava. E fazia tudo por ela. E nada do que eu fazia parecia satisfazê-la. Ela sempre queria mais, e mais, e mais. Eu me desdobrava em mil para poder agradá-la. Fazia tudo o que podia, e até o que não podia. E simplesmente teve uma hora que eu não tinha mais o que oferecer a ela.

Naquele dia eu estava com Tiago e Remo no jardim, reunidos debaixo de uma maravilhosa árvore que ficava perto do lago. Estávamos em nossas posições costumeiras: Remo estava rodeado de livros, sentado com as pernas cruzadas debruçado em pergaminhos e todo sujo de tinta, de tanto fazer anotações; Tiago estava esticado numa pose estratégica, soltando, capturando e tornando a libertar o seu pomo de ouro; e eu estava despreocupadamente esparramado, perdido em meio a pensamentos.

- Sabe – Tiago quebrou o silêncio – é realmente uma pena que Rabicho não esteja aqui.

Ele disse isso num tom quase entediado, enquanto capturava o pomo pela septuagésima vez. Pontas adorava ficar brincando e exibindo com aquilo o dia todo. Eu particularmente não me importava, mas algumas pessoas como Lílian Evans ficavam bem irritadas com isso.

- Você só diz isso porque está sentindo falta de aplausos. Rabicho quase se urina de excitação quando te vê brincar com o pomo. – Comentei sem emoção.

- Sim, é isso também mas...

- Você já tem bastante platéia – disse Remo, finalmente tirando os olhos dos pergaminhos e acenando com a cabeça para um grupo de corvinais que não paravam de rir e apontar para nós.

Aquilo com certeza inflou o ego de Tiago. Ele estufou o peito e sorriu para as meninas, acenando. Ela riram mais ainda.

- Histéricas – comentei.

- Ah, Sirius, não reclama vai! Afinal eu... – mas ele se interrompeu.

Tiago cutucou Remo ("Ai, cara! Você me fez borrar") e os dois olharam fixamente para um lugar, sérios.

- Que foi? – Encarei os dois, franzindo o cenho.

- Ahm, Sirius... a-acho melhor irmos p-para dentro do castelo e-e... – Remo sussurou algo quase ininteligível. Bufei.

- Aluado, tira o ovo da boca! O que é?

Me virei para ver o que os dois tanto olhavam e meu estômago deu um salto desconfortável. _Merda._

Pra que eu olhei, hein?

A pouquíssimos metros de nós, Lúcio Malfoy vinha se gabando com seu séquito e de mãos dadas com a garota mais linda de Hogwarts.

"Minha garota." Eu pensei.

_I said_

_"If I was richer, i'd still be with ya"_

_Ha, now ain´t that some shit?_

_And althought there's pain on my chest_

_I still wish you the best_

_With a..._

_FUCK YOU!_

No instante seguinte, repulsei a ideia. Eu tinha que parar de pensar daquele jeito. Eu e Narcisa não tínhamos mais nada há algum tempo já. Nós meio que namoramos, mas vimos que éramos diferentes demais. Nosso término se dera principalmente por causa do meu jeito rebelde e contra a família, enquanto ela queria agradar a todos e queria que eu pedisse perdão e voltasse para a tapeçaria dos Black. Pedir perdão! Rá!

Além disso, ela era muito elitista. Queria um bom casamento e tudo o mais. Queria pertencer a alta sociedade.

E eu? Eu cago pra tudo isso.

Mas isso não mudava o que eu sentia por ela, de jeito nenhum. Eu não podia evitar sonhar com ela todas as noites, perder a fome ao pensar nela com outro cara, sentir saudades do seu cheiro, da sua pele... Eu já havia tentado de tudo, mas ela havia entrado no meu coração de um jeito que eu não conseguia mais arrancar. Eu odiava tudo o que ela havia se tornado agora: fria, indiferente, egoísta, preconceituosa... Mas ela nem sempre fora assim. Ela era cheia de virtudes. Sempre fora geniosa, mas Cissa também já fora doce, gentil, romântica, ingênua. E o melhor de tudo? Ela já fora minha.

Mas agora ela pertencia a ele, e eu teria que conviver com isso. Paciência.

Os dois estava ali, cercados de amigos: se abraçando, rindo, se divertindo... Mas eu não ligava. Continuei encarando-os e quase não ouvi quando Tiago me chamou.

- Sirius? Cara, você tá legal?

- Eu? Eu to ótimo. Maravilhoso. Aliás, meu querido Pontas, eu nunca estive tão bem!

Dei o sorriso mais forçado que consegui, mas sei que não enganei ninguém. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para eles, cara.

- Pontas, tire o Almofadinhas daqui... – Ouvi Aluado sussurrar.

- Vem cara, vam'bora! – Tiago guardara o pomo e estava me puxando.

- Calma, estou indo...

Me levantei lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do feliz casal e fui sendo puxando por Tiago em direção ao castelo. Infelizmente, para chegar ao castelo tínhamos que passar por perto deles.

Ah, antes eu tivesse me afogado no lago!

- Não olha cara, você não precisa olhar. Ignora!

- Não me enche, Pontas, eu já disse que estou bem! – Respondi emburrado, balançando com raiva meu braço que ele segurava tão fortemente. Tiago deu de ombros.

- Você que sabe...

Tudo estava correndo bem. Eu sentia minha respiração antes acelerada, ir se acalmando. Meus músculos estavam se descontraindo e nós estávamos nos aproximando do Salão Principal. Foi quando eu ouvi aquela voz arrastada:

- Algum bicho te mordeu, Black? Você não parece bem.

Tiago soltou uma série de palavrões ao meu lado. Ignorei.

Dei meia volta e encarei Lúcio: ele tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Seus amigos estavam quietos agora e Narcisa estava séria. Todos me encaravam.

- Sério? Pois eu me sinto ótimo. Não sou eu que ando para lá e para cá com cara de quem comeu merda. Esse é você, Malfoy.

No mesmo instante o sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Lúcio. Narcisa fez algo estranho com a boca: ela pareceu querer rir, mas ao mesmo tempo tentou ficar indignada. O resultado foi uma careta horrível.

- Olha lá como você fala comigo, seu traidor do sangue. E não que isso te interesse mas para sua informação, eu não como merda. Ando comendo coisa melhor... – Ele voltou a exibir aquele sorriso escroto enquanto passou o braço em volta da cintura de Narcisa e a puxou mais para ele.

O grupo de amigos dele riu e Cissa ficou envergonhada. Senti todos os meus músculos se contraírem e meu coração acelerou, freneticamente. Cerrei o punho. Foi quando ouvi a voz de Tiago logo atrás de mim.

- Jura, Malfoy? – Tiago tinha as mãos nos bolsos e um tom despreocupado – Isso aí é coisa melhor? Não sabia que você anda passando fome, catando as sobras do Sirius!

Se eu não estivesse tão cego pela raiva, teria dado uma boa gargalhada naquele momento. O semblante de Lúcio estava totalmente diferente agora. Narcisa havia gritado alguma coisa com aquela voz estridente e eu estava sendo novamente puxado por Tiago para longe.

- Essa foi boa cara. – Murmurei. Ele riu.

Achei que tudo estivesse terminado ali.

- Duvido que você vá se importar, então, Black! – Malfoy gritou.

Eu já tinha me virado para responder alguma coisa de baixo calão quando fui pego de surpresa. Lucio havia se enroscado de tal forma em Narcisa que não havia como dizer aonde um terminava e o outro começava. Ele passava a mão pelo corpo dela e a beijava.

Beijava?

Como ele se atrevia!?

Aquele beijo era meu! Aquele corpo era meu! Eu sabia que eles estavam juntos, mas ver com meus próprios olhos era algo diferente. Uma fera foi crescendo dentro de mim e eu não consegui me segurar.

Não senti quando Tiago tentou me segurar com toda a força que ele tinha, e também não senti nada quando separei Lucio de Narcisa a força. Continuei cego e surdo para o fato de que ela gritava, porque eu me encontrava caído no chão em cima de Lúcio, socando a cara dele inúmera vezes. Eu sentia o sangue escorrer e sentia que havia quebrado seu nariz e seu maxilar.

Ele tentava sair de cima, tentava me atingir mas eu me desviava. Eu estava totalmente possuído de raiva cara. E sentia um prazer enorme cada vez que meu punho encontrava o corpo dele. Mas esse prazer durou pouco. Logo eu estava sendo tirado de cima dele por vários pares de braços, mas isso não me impedia de socar o ar, tentando atingi-lo só mais uma vez. Ainda consegui dar-lhe um chuta na costela. Eba.

- SIRIUS, O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM VOCÊ? – Narcisa berrava, enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado dele, preocupada. – VOCÊ É DOIDO?

- AH, CALA ESSA BOCA! – Gritei de volta. – E ME SOLTEM, VOCÊS! – Me desvencilhei de Tiago e outros rostos que eu não reconheci. Eu estava suado e ofegante, mas ainda tinha força.

- Sabe, Malfoy, eu não a quero mais. Pode ficar! Vocês dois se merecem e fazem um lindo casal! – Disse por entre os dentes, desdenhoso. Narcisa, ajoelhada, me olhou chorosa.

Lucio ainda disse alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

- FODA-SE VOCÊ! – Gritei para ele. – E FODA-SE ELA TAMBÉM!

Depois disso, entrei no Salão Principal. Me sentindo bem mais leve.

_Yeah, I'm sorry_

_I can´t afford a ferrari,_

_But that don't mean i can't get you there._

_I guess he's an xbox_

_And I'm more atari_

_But the way you play your game ain´t fair_

_I pity the fool_

_That falls in love with you_

_(Oh shit she's a golddigger)_

_(...)_

_Ooh, I really hate your ass right now_

O que mais me matava era saber que ela nem gostava dele! Aliás, ultimamente Narcisa só gostava de si mesma. A única razão para Lucio Malfoy estar com aquela garota era porque ele era um bom partido. Riquinho, "sangue-puro", a família dele era cheia de influências... Fora isso, ele era um perfeito idiota.

Eu sentia tanta raiva de Narcisa que jurava ser capaz de enforcá-la se a visse! Mas segui os conselhos dos meus amigos e procurei ignorar os dois até que terminássemos a escola. E eu até conseguiria, se ela não aparecesse de vez em quando, me fazendo carinho e prometendo coisas... Volta e meia eu caía em tentação. Afinal, a carne é fraca não é? Ainda mais quando se ama.

_Now baby,_

_Baby, baby_

_Why d'you wanna_

_Wanna hurt me so bad?_

- Lúcio me pediu em casamento. – Ela anunciou, parando de me beijar. – E eu pretendo aceitar, Sirius.

- Você deve sentir algum tipo de prazer doentio em me destruir, não é, Narcisa? – Me afastei um pouco dela, a expressão de dor evidente em meu rosto.

- Somente porque eu sinto mais prazer ainda sabendo que sou a única que pode te reerguer. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo, com uma simplicidade elegante que irritava.

Tentei me afastar, mas foi inútil. Ela envolveu meu pescoço com seus braços e eu me embriaguei com seu perfume. A boca dela finalmente achou a minha, e eu a beijei com voracidade, colando seu corpo no meu como se aquele gesto pudesse impedi-la de me deixar.

_UH! WHHHHY?_

_UH! WHHHHY?_

_UH! WHHHHY LADY?_

Mas o tempo foi passando e aos poucos apagando algumas das marcas que Cissa deixou na minha vida. Terminamos a escola e ela eventualmente se casou com Lúcio. Soube que o casamento deles era um verdadeiro fracasso, e totalmente de fachada. Isso me fez um pouco feliz, mas alegria de pobre dura pouco. Logo ela engravidou e teve um filho dele. Aquilo abriu novamente a ferida, mas nada que algumas mulheres maravilhosas e boas garrafas de uísque não conseguissem curar.

Quanto a mim, não consegui casar. Até tive uma ou outra namorada, mas nenhuma que pudesse se tornar minha esposa. Não conseguia me apaixonar, e isso me irritava profundamente. Até que percebi que a culpa não era somente minha, era de Narcisa também. Porque ela sempre aparecia na minha vida, como um fantasma do passado, assombrando e me lembrando de tudo o que eu já havia sofrido por ela. Cada vez que ela aparecia, eu me apaixonava de novo por ela. E quando ela sumia, levava com ela meu coração.

De novo.

E de novo.

E mais uma vez.

E mesmo a odiando, eu nunca deixei de amá-la.

_OH! I love you!_

_OH! I still love you!_

_OOOH!_


End file.
